It is him and only him
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: all it takes is to mention him and it is only him


_**It is him and only him there**_

_**She can't take their fighting over dominance over her anymore.**_

_**One wants to protect her to the extend of robbing her of her will, the other wants to give her total free will without guidance.**_

_**One wants her innocent, weak, dependent, the other wants her badass.**_

_**One wants her on human controlled diet the other rabbit diet.**_

_**She doesn't know what she wants anymore.**_

_**It is time to put a stop to it, so she asks them both to give her time out.**_

_**Reluctantly, both comply.**_

* * *

_**She needs help with her new existence.**_

_**Only he comes over her mind.**_

* * *

_**She fights the urge to run and rings the bell, praying her heart out he would be the one to open.**_

_**Heavens' doors closed today.**_

"_**What the hell do you want?" snorts the blonde**_

_**She replies with courage driven from bottled up anger**_

"_**I want to see, Elijah"**_

_**He suddenly seems to appear, out of nowhere, very quietly as usual.**_

_**He leads her into an office.**_

"_**Haven't seen you since then"**_

"_**I couldn't show you my face after what Rebekah had done"**_

_**She takes a deep breath**_

"_**I want your help with this" **_

* * *

_**He teaches her self control, how to not drain humans dry (the Damon'diet), then he puts her **__**on animal diet or rather let her choose the animal diet (The Stefan diet).**_

_**He teaches her hunting, how to identify werewolves ,how to know if humans are on Vervain.**_

_**He teaches her about history, about arts, introduces her to vast culture that she never knew existed (He was an avid reader; she takes it upon herself to follow his suit despite the fact she never stood reading).**_

* * *

_**She misses being human.**_

_**She asks him one day if he does **_

"yes_**, I do"**_

_**She asks him if he would like to turn back human, his answer surprises her**_

"_**No, Elena not after a thousand year of adaption"**_

_**He once tells her to be thankful "we never knew what we were facing, at least you know and you can have guidance from any vampire resident in mystic falls"**_

* * *

_**She becomes familiar with the originals household.**_

_**She lets the Salvatores in again, she teaches them what he taught her: To move on.**_

* * *

_**It was during one night that a pack of werewolves track her down.**_

_**She wasn't fast enough to evade them.**_

_**They caught her, vervained her, tortured her.**_

_**She knew she was going to die, except that Klaus found her.**_

_**Klaus saved her; he supported her to his car.**_

_**As she was nuzzled against him, she realised that she still appreciates life.**_

_**He drives her home.**_

_**Elijah sees them together.**_

_**Next day he is gone, no words uttered, no note left, nothing at all, swift departure, one he is so good at.**_

* * *

_**She falls into catatonic depression.**_

_**Sometimes she just sits there still, contemplating.**_

_**Sometimes she engages in fists of crying.**_

"_**You love him that much?"**_

"_**Never realised it, Damon, all it takes is to mention him and it is only him, no tearing between him or anything, he is my first resort, priority , the one I take his words for granted no doubts, no second thoughts."**_

"_**I know Elena, I know"**_

* * *

_**Damon holds a political meeting for all ,Stefan and Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy, Klaus and Rebekah, Meredith, Tyler, Matt even Kol and Katherine.**_

"_**We need to find him" is all he says**_

* * *

"_**Why did you agree to come, Katherine?"**_

"_**You said it involved Elijah, so I had to"**_

"_**Why? You still have a thing for him"**_

"_**Nopes, but he is a good man, Damon, he deserves a happy ending, plus Kol isn't very bad, I might try to snare him"**_

"_**Always bitchie, Katherine"**_

"_**Likewise, Damon"**_

* * *

_**Klaus finds him 3 months later,**_

_**He was in the last place they would search for him, Mystic Falls.**_

_**Once he sees Klaus down in the caves, he does something very Un-Elijah like,**_

_**He strikes him hard and fierce.**_

"_**What was that for?"**_

"_**Are you that low? That insatiable? Tatia then Katherine and now Elena"**_

_**Klaus' mind clicked, he must have seen them that day, however he couldn't help but chuckle and give him his infuriating smug grin.**_

"_**You think I have my eyes on Elena" he mockingly says.**_

_**After beating the crap out of Klaus, he gets to know the whole story.**_

* * *

_**Later that day, Elijah returns**_

_**It takes some putting up with Elena's justified anger tantrum and a little time for her to chill and realise he will never ever leave her alone again before explaining himself.**_

"_**I thought you were wiser"**_

"_**Does it lessen me in your perception that I amnot?"**_

"_**Well, not much Shakespeare"**_

"_**No man is wise in Love"**_

"_**So that is an unorthodox declaration you love me?"**_

"_**I love you, Elena Gilbert, Matter of fact"**_

* * *

_**One day he asks "when did you know you love me, Elena?"**_

"_**I felt drawn to you since I met you; I just knew that when you were on my mind, when you were around, it was you and only you, Elijah, It was when you were gone though I became fully positive I can't survive without you"**_

_**After her answer, He knew what he had to do, all he has to do is to find the proper ring.**_


End file.
